Pen
Pen is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island. He is friends with Blocky, Eraser, and Snowball as a part of their alliance. Pen makes it to the merge, but doesn't get far, as he is the 4th eliminated of the mergers out of 16. Since Pen only received 285 votes to join, he did not make it into Battle for Dream Island Again. Pen is also a male contestant on Team Gavilan and in season 2, the captain of Raging Bulls. Pencil vs Batman Pen is married to Pencil and they have six kids. Batman tries to kill Pen by (indirectly) crushing him with a rock. He is also a good friend of Eraser. RFVP Being shown affection by Pencil, he told her that he is not ready for relationships yet. (He is, though) BFAH Pen joined in Day 6 in the Debuting Contest, being the winner. He got lazy, though, in the merge, and started slapping Blocky, and he got eliminated in Day 15. SDO and SSO Pen started and ended the season painfully. He got to the the final two, even though at the start of the season he drowned, and at the end, he fell off the track. He played the season just like almost everyone after the merge. (not getting voted off when Gelatin was winning every challenge) In season two, he did almost nothing, but came in as the captain of the Raging Bulls. In the first episode of season 2, Pen came back from the hospital with a Magic House Builder, which won the challenge for his team. The next episode when Sword announced the challenge, Pen asked why he would want to do itand said he would throw it down a waterfall. The next episode, he got second in the ladder climb challenge. Trivia Ipencil.2O *He is Jewish and is from Brampton, Ontario. ('The Best Hanuchristmas Party Ever!' and 'Love at First Party') BFDI Inanimation *It is known that he is Korean and he lives in Los Angeles, California. (A Christmas Tale) **He can't speak Korean well. **However, he speaks French. (First Appearence in No Sweat) More Trivia *It is known he wear white boxers. *Since objects cant wear clothes, it has not been revealed just yet. *He has 15 cousins, The first one is a master at art (Red), The second cousin loves Algodoo (Yellow), 3rd one is nonstop annoying, and never speaks English (스카이 블루), The 4th cousin is a genius (lime), The 5th cousin is girly (pink), The 6th cousin has a hat (white), The 7th cousin is a master at moon walking like Michael Jackson (brown), The 8th cousin is an astronaut (gray), The 9th cousin is a scaredy-cat like Woody (The Color of Woody), The 10th cousin is cooler (Cyan), The 11th cousin hates Teardrop, Baseball and Justin Beiber (and Baseball Cap) (Orange), The 12th cousin is wacky (Dark Green), The 13th one is a master of posing like the letters of the alphabet (Beige), The 14th one is useful and the ultimate master of video gaming (Black), and the 15th one is like the fastest object in the whole universe(Crimson)! Quotes BFDI Inanimation *"You're Jewish?" (A Christmas Tale) *"I never heard of a Hong-Ji Seoung before." (Hong-Ji Seoung vs The World) Anthony's BFDI/II Camp Pen is being played by friesfan7844. He's still remaining in this camp. Gallery Pen Pose .png Pen Pose2.png Pen Sad.png Pen Pose1.png Pen-1.png Pen (Eliminated).png Pen (Current).png Pen (SuperCDLand).png Pen 7.png Pen Body.png Pen body.png 12) Pen.png Pen Pose.png Pen with shadow.png Pen icon.png Pen (Idle).png Pen Icon.png Pen's Pro Pic.png Pen Idle.JPG Pen.png Light Pen Pose.png New Pen Pose.png ACWAGT Pen Pose.png Pencil Pen M.png 25px-Pen Icon.png 42px-Pen Icon.png 201px-Pen Idle.png Grey Pen.png Pearlypen.png Cement Pen.png Dark Pen Pose.png Light Pen Pose.png Pink Pen Pose.png Normal Pen Pose.png Yellow Pen Pose.png Green Pen Pose.png Acai Pen Pose.png Permanent Pen.png PenChamp.png Pen BottomView.png Pen TopView.png Pen-2.png AwesomePen.png Pearl Pen.png Pen top Veiw Idle.png|Pen Bottow view PearlPen Icon.png Penilly.png BBFDI-Pen.png 640.png Pen top view.png Pen from BFDI.png Pen. New Pose.png Pen Evil Pose.png Pen Pose 8.png Pen Pose 9.png Pen pose 10.png Pen Sad 2.png Pen Pose 11.png Black Pen Pose 1.png Pen Pose 5.png Pen Pose 6.png Pen Pose 7.png bfdi_pen____by_amberpayton-d8c6aa5.jpg Pen_&_eraser_fan_art.png pen_s_reaction_of_penraser_by_krazayfangirl-d6698kk.jpg Pen Pose 12.png Pen Pose 13.png Pen Pose 14.png Pen Pose 15.png Pen Pose 16.png Pen Pose 17.png Pen Pose 18.png Pen Pose 19.png Pen Sad 2.png Pen Pose 18.png Pen. New Pose.png Pen top view.png Pen-3.png 65. Pen.png Pen Pose 20.png Pen Pose 21.png Pen Pose 22.png Pen pose 23.png Pen Pose 25.png Pen Pose 26.png Pen Pose 27.png Pen Pose 28.png Pen Pose 29.png Pen Pose 34.png Pen plush.png OfficialPearlpenPose.png School Pen.png Pen AIR.png PenOM.png Penwow.png Pen Inker.png Gshsgahw.png Battle For Dream Island Pen.png Pen Pose 24.png PenR5P3.png|Pen Smiling PenR5P2.png|Pen Smiling Back Penpenden.png Penpen.png Pen's Pose.png Pearl Pen copy.png Pearl Pen copy 2.png Pearl Pen Body.png goanimatenetwork icon.png|Pen In The GoAnimate Network Icon|link=GoAnimate Network YouTube Icon Pen's Remade Pose.png|Pen's Remade Pose made by BrownFamily1108 Yellow Pen Pose BFDI3.png Yellow Pen Body.png Pen pose (enzo).png Pen (OLD).png Pen pen.png download (2).png Pennnyyy.png PenGivemyhatback.png|"Give my hat back!" PenAngry.png Pen_happy_AA.png Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:BFDI Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Eliminated Category:Males Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's Voting Tournament Category:Protagonists